


A Kaleidoscope of Colors

by MeiriLorii (RunaRina)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Countdown, Flashback, Fluff, Fun with Tags, M/M, More Chapters to Come, Old Souls, Relationship Development, Romance, Soulmate AU, Strings of Fate, and aoko, and hakuba, i'll just make do some chaps in diff pov, in random order, kaishin - Freeform, kaito in love, maybe i'll write a chap in akako's pov, mentions of previous heists, more tags to be added later, oblivious kai, shinkai, slow romance perhaps?, some drama, some ideas would be nice, writing a heist is hard!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaRina/pseuds/MeiriLorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaishin/shinkai</p><p>Summary:<br/>No one has been able to prove the existence of the strings of fate. No one but Kuroba Kaito, that is..</p><p>Chapter 5 : A When an olive branch was held out when you least expected...</p><p>Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts with zero

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small filler chaper before the main story begins.. I have it written already but I won't be posting it till i have an idea for the third.. enjoy!

Kaito stared at the device in his hands with unwavering attention, eyes boring holes onto the information written and mind going blank as he failed to properly process its meaning. This couldn't be right. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he scrolled through the page.

"Kuroba, do you have a moment?"

Nimble fingers continuously tapped through the screen as he opened his mouth for a short reply— not even bothering to shift his eyes off of his tablet. "Not now Hakuba, I'm busy."

"If busy means you staring hard at a news article about Kudou Shinichi then I'm entailed to think otherwise." A deep sigh followed, his classmate sounding like someone grasping for patience.

Slightly annoyed from the distraction, Kaito made to turn from his self appointed task. He was about to give the brit behind him a glare and maybe a change of hair color when he abruptly became aware of the surrounding's silence. Indigo eyes blinked, rounding up the classroom and was left confused at the tense atmosphere, the flinch and wince their classmates and teacher made under his gaze—Mina-chan even screamed and ran out the door.

"What did I miss?"

Hakuba let out a puff of air, face shifting to that of petulance as he turned to look at Aoko for guidance. The girl in turn made to get up, face set into a scowl as she stomped towards the magician's desk. Slamming both of her hands on said desk, she gave a slightly frustrated huff.

"Kaito." The voice was firm, controlled. "You have been silent for almost a week and only tampering with your tablet. I know you don't listen to lectures but you've been making weird faces at it everyday."

"Weird faces?" He raised an eyebrow. That couldn't be right, he always had his poker face on.

"Yes. Weird faces." She crossed her arms, eyes boring holes as if trying to consider him. "Like, you've ingested something bad or saw something unbelievable. Aoko's not exactly sure but you look like you're plotting now though."

Ah, that explains his peers and teacher's reaction earlier even if it seem a bit exessive. At least their reaction does have some merit as he was likely to have a pranking spree sooner or later to vent off his frustration.

He waves a hand in response as if to dismiss her words, lowering the brightness of his tablet with his other hand while at the same time turning it just right to let the light catch the screen to unable anyone from seeing its contents any further. He'll leave a nice gift at Hakuba's place later for being nosy and announcing his detective watching for everyone to hear. He's not stalking. Nope. Absolutely not.

Kaito grinned, "Why Aoko, black and red today?"

"What?!" Aoko blushed, face a burning red as she gripped her skirt down before embarassment gave way to annoyance. She proceed to grab a mop out of nowhere, aiming for the prankster's head only for him to dodge at the first swing. "Come back here Bakaito! I'm not done with you yet! Pervert!"

As the two made to circle around the room, shouts and small crashes along the way, Hakuba turned his attention to the gadget now left lying on Kaito's table, wondering and trying to make some connections only to draw blank. Why would he be researching about the newly returned detective?

Later that day when he got home and saw a huge wrapped box on his bed, he knew he's being punished. Maybe he shouldn't have told the specifics of Kuroba's latest obsession. He's contemplating of maybe throwing the box out before dismissing the idea as soon as it crossed his mind. The last time he did that, the box just kept mysteriously going back the way he saw it first.

He should just get this over with. Mind made up, he reached for the ribbon and gave it a careful tug. As soon as the knot was untied, he was immediately dozed with exessive amounts of sleeping gas, faintly feeling his clothes being changed and hearing a soft clicking sound somewhere.

He really should just skip the next heist if Kudou-san didn't show up.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Arakawa-sensei stopped in the process of explaining how to solve the assignment only a few of them had been able to answer to glance at him briefly with a pointed look before turning back and continuing as if nothing happened. He was about to turn his gaze outside when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Shinichi made to turn discretely, not wanting to be called on and raised a confused brow at Ran.

"Shinichi, that's the fifth time today. Maybe you should have that checked, I think you're going to catch a cold."

He gave a light sniff, pulling out his handkerchief and dabbing his nose before giving a reply. "Nah, I don't think so. School is more important and I can't really afford to miss more since this is the last year. I've missed the last two years already because of that case and I'm lucky enough the school only let me take exams to compensate for my lack of attendance." And it's true. He's going to graduate this year without being held back to repeat his years of absence.

Ran frowned, expression showing concern and was about to retort back —to tell him to take it slow and take care of himself first— when Arakawa-sensei turned back towards the class to start another lecture after writing some equations on the board. She gave an inaudible sigh, giving up for the time being, and leaned back towards her chair.

Shinichi's right but that doesn't mean he should be work his body to the limits. He's been studying nonstop and continuously running into cases that when he told her of Conan she couldn't let herself be angry long enough at him for it. She undersrood, the danger he would be putting her and everyone through, but that didn't mean she's just going to forget everything that had happened.

The experience changed something in them. Never would they be able to pursue a romantic relationship after being brother and sister for a long time. They just couldn't see each other that way after all, not after spending so much time together and treating each other as the siblings they never had. Not that they didn't try the romantic route.

They gave it a shot for the last two days, —small dates to the cinema, eating out and the like— to go out after classes for something romantic but everytime they made a move, they just keep feeling awkward. The holding hands and goodbye kisses on the cheek felt wrong, it's like touching or kissing a brother or a sister. At the end of the second day, they laughed it off, made a mutual decision to just remain as friends and continued their previous relationship just the way it had always been. And they had been right. It was more comfortable without the boundaries of romance over them.

Maybe they just aren't made for each other. That thought would have made her sad two years ago but maturation and experience made her a lot more practical about things. The puppy love has finally dulled that now it was only relief they hadn't end up together after all. She kind of figured they wouldn't work out in the long run anyway.

Shinichi likes going out into cases, either running into them, tempting fate by actively pursuing danger or just literally having bodies fall around him, endangering himself in the process. Ran could handle that. They're not childhood friends for nothing after all. Having different interests would have been fine. Ran likes going out and socializing with her friends from time to time and Shinichi likes reading and mostly staying out of having to interact with people, but despite their differences, they remained close friends. And the list goes on..

It was in the sense of feeling incomplete. As if there's something missing. The way you just know there's something wrong about the whole picture being painted that you just have to stop for a moment and think things through before continuing. She saw the littlest things like whenever Shinichi would look around the crowd, looking quite lost and desperation just behind his eyes; obviously searching for something, someone. And she couldn't help but know that they weren't for each other as she kept doing the same too.

It's the lack of something. His eyes won't shine as bright as it always did when he solves cases. With her, it always looks soft and genuine, family but never the different kind of look that was reserved for someone special. He had never so much as looked at her like he's in love. Maybe they had never been in love after all.

She never saw it back then but she did now, and she's just greatful that they didn't try to pursue a more complicated relationship. That would've spelled disaster for the both of them and a lot worse heartache than Shinichi leaving her for the sake of protection for the second time. Thankful that they're not trying to make something work out when in fact it never did in the first place.

Something was bothering her though. Shinichi kept throwing himself into cases and if not, refusing to go out of his huge fort of a house, holing himself into work and studies that she's almost sure he's hiding or at least trying to avoiding something.

She gave a glare at the back of her friend's head and noticed him tense the slightest bit. That was another one of the things she's been worrying about. He kept tensing whenever someone so much as look at him the wrong way, as if he could sense their gaze on him and whenever it's ill intent or not. She thinks he's being paranoid but given his status and experiences she couldn't help but agree that being more aware and alert of his surroundings had become a drilled self-defense mechanism already that he could't live without.

Glare softening, she smiled sadly for a moment, seeing the tense muscles relax before turning back in time for Sonoko to be called off to answer the fifth equation. All she could do was support him in the sidelines now as a friend and a sister. She could only hope that the melancholic look on his face that she kept seeing from time to time would vanish one day.


	2. Interconnected strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 : 
> 
> The concept of soulmate, while may be true is not everything there is to it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting this, but the next chapter may take a while to be written. I'm pretty busy now and I was kind of holding back this piece but then there's been a lot of possitive feedback so.. expect me in weeks or a month's time!

In this modern day, the word _soulmate_ was only being used for the sake of romance and entertainment. People tend to romanticize the concept, saying that there are two people meant for each other, connected by a red string of faith that none would be able to cut. Anything but death. And while people believe in this small legend, even going as far as saying that they'll wait for their soulmate for a serious relationship, none were able to prove the existence of said soulmate to be true. No one but Kuroba Kaito that is.

Kaito had been able to see the strings of faith ever since he could remember. Different colors of black, white, red, pink, yellow, orange, blue, green, purple and brown that he had learned the meaning of through experience and some research, not wanting to rely solely on books and definitions that may have one or a bunch of things wrong about them. Misconceptions that led to faulty thinking and misinformation are easily the worse thing that could happen after all.

With each color has their different meaning.

The darkest color is black, the color of authority and power. It implies submission and also life and death. These are people in his life that are to not be messed with. They scream of danger and should be approached with caution.

White symbolizes innocence and purity. This color cam mean many things in a relationship. This can be friendship, ignorance(secrets in between the two of you) or a more innocent version of romance.

Red, the most emotionally intense color stimulates a faster heartbeat and breathing. It is also the color of love. Naturally, this color represents your soul mate. The one you're meant to meet or even be with. But this string is tricky since it can be platonic love. (there can only be one red string to every person)

There are some misconceptions about the red string. Red symbolizes your other half, the love of your life, but having this color doesn't necessarily mean you'll end up with each other. There are more people who married a different colored person —pink, violet, etc— than those who married their fated ones. He had seen them and known some who are very much content to live the rest of their life with someone who's not their soul mate.

The most romantic color, pink, is more tranquil. The innocent version of red. This signifies people you'll be having a crush on, might fall in love with or might date but will never be like the passion the red stringed person will make you feel. A sign of compatibility but not quite the right one.

Yellow is cheerful and sunny. This color means light friendship. These are the people on the sidelines of your life. Aquaintances and friends that are known and thought of in passing.

Orange is symbolizes happiness. This color is also yellow in a different shade with a slightly different meaning. This the bond between family. Loved ones and friends you feel a strong connection towards.

Blue is a peaceful color, although it can also be cold and depressing sometimes. You'll feel comfortable enough with them. They bring you peace and you get along fine but they can be a bit volatile with their emotions resulting in an oceanic wave relationship in between people. In other words, these are the people who you'll have a slightly unsteady relationship with. This doesn't mean you should avoid them though. They could be the best friend you'll ever have.

Green are the people who have a calming refreshing aura. They're your most trusted persons. They keep their cool in any situations and is the more honest version of blue.

Purple is the combination of the stability of blue and the energy of the red. You'll be having a great chemistry with them, a stronger bond as of yellow and orange but not quite your soul mate. As with the color blue, your relationship may be a bit bumpy but will be stronger than any bond you'll have in terms of friendship.

And lastly, brown. These are the solid people in your life. Reliable and genuine. They're wise and gives great advice. This is the color of the people in your life that will be a constant. Meaning everyone who you'll be having a life-long relationship with —platonic or romantic— are tagged with this color.

There can be multiple colors for one person, and the color can only be identified after the second meeting —face to face, no over screens or through media. It can be on opposite sides of a mirror but other than that, it has to be in person. Direct. It shows to be a thin string connected to their fingers, wrapped around their wrist before connecting to different people in strings of different lengths. Invisible to anyone but him.

(He had once asked his father about this when he was younger and only received a vague smile, saying that he was special.)

Thankfully, the color can only be seen whenever he felt like seeing them. Staring at one person for long enough, focus, the want of seeing their colors before his vision will be swamped with abundance of shades of light. Without this ability of being able to choose, he would have gone crazy with how much one person can hold, seeing them everyday like a huge spider web that looped all over the place like a laser trap. A kaleidoscope of colors.

Holding in his desire for a long grateful sigh, Kaito instead slumped on his chair when the school bell rang, signaling lunch as his classmates made to pack their things and shoot off their chairs after their teacher had dismissed them.

Bored and slightly tired, he shifted his gaze towards his hand that's currently beside his head, humming slightly before willing for his own strings to appear. A few seconds later, a bunch of translucent colors appeared, some stretched, loose, straight or wavy but never thinning enough to break. It was his color staring that has alerted him of Aoko; white, orange, green, purple and brown— a darker shade for proximity—a combination of colors that he had known to be hers, that he was able to dodge her attack.

Evading just in time, he jumped over her at the first swing. He let out a sigh of relief— a slightly choked sound— seeing as the impact of the mop had left the wall where his head had been earlier slightly cracked. Oh no. She must be really pissed if she's letting out her harsh mop-fu.

"Kaito, Aoko and Saguru-kun already confronted you yesterday about your small problem. Sure you didn't fool around with your gadget during class but you've been staring out the window the whole time!" Aoko visibly deflated, lowering her weapon of choice before giving him a pleading look. "Can't you at least tell Aoko what's wrong? We're friends right?"

The magician tensed slightly—willing himself to avoid bending to her wishes and tell her about his small problem. Too bad he's a real sucker for her puppy eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Aoko, honest." He sent a bright smile her way, but added before she could so much as open her mouth to retaliate. "Just thinking about stuff is all. You know, things.. We'll be graduating but I haven't decided yet which I'll be taking for college." A half-lie. While it's true that he hadn't been able to decide yet, that was far from his mind at the moment.

Aoko doesn't seem to believe him for a second before a determined look entered her eyes —that made him alert and stiff. That look doesn't bode well for him. Always— She all but dropped her mop, grabbed his hand and practically dragged him off towards the stairs and then finally the roof.

"You'll be eating with Aoko and Saguru-kun." Seeing him open his mouth, she gave him a glare that effectively silenced his protests. "No buts. You haven't been going out with us lately anyway."

Kaito gave her a confused look, eyebrows raised. "You're dating Hakuba Ahoko. As much as I don't like him," Aoko huffed, "I don't like being a third wheel. There's only so much sweetness and corny gestures a gentleman can take you know."

"Hey!" Aoko countered, blushing mildly.

"It's true though."

"Akako-chan's over with Saguru-kun now."

Kaito made a face at the mention of the witch. "Are you secretly trying to pair me off with Akako? Because if you are I'll be going."

Aoko abruptly stopped in her tracks, almost sending Kaito to faceplant towards the stair's wall if not for his reflex and balance.

Hands on her waist in a placating manner, she said. "Kaito obviously doesn't want to date Akako-chan so I wouldn't. She's very pretty but I guess she's just not your type."

Akako really is beautiful even without her glamour. She really should just tone down the attitude and creepy factor of giving him riddles out of the blue that she said came from Lucifer.

Aoko dragged him off again, but this time at a moderate pace. He obediently followed, a bit guilty that she felt neglected just because he had been having some mild pity party for a ridiculous reaaon.

Eyes discreetly flickering towards her, he thought of that time..

He had once thought that even if Aoko doesn't have a red string connection with him, he could be happy and content to be with her. After all, she had a purple and white right? They've been friends ever since childhood and she had always been there. Always. Even when the flames had consumed the stage and has taken his father's life. They've stuck together and supported each other in turn, laughter and sadness shared between them. He liked her and he knew she had always liked him in turn, so what could go wrong?

Then his quest as Kid happened and everything just fell into their rightful places as something clicked, a line being drawn between them that he could never cross without endangering his secret and hurting her in the process. So he let go. It would be better for her and maybe for him too. During that time, he finally understood the lack of red, or pink. He loves her but had never been quite in love with her. Violet and orange really made sense as being her colors. A strong bond but never quite the right one.

A month later when lies had piled up and he and Aoko's relationship strain was slowly becoming more apparent, Hakuba Saguru made an appearance. And then things just made more sense as he carries Aoko's red string.

Sometime after that, he finally met him. His equal, his rival, the one who he could match with in almost everything.

He could remember the exhilarating feeling of that fateful heist. He had never believed in fate and destiny even with him being able to see the strings —he doesn't like the concept that everything's predetermined and was set to happen in a way he had no control over— but for that one time, he made a definite exemption. Nothing beats that heist. Of being cornered and nearly caught. Running off and thinking fast on his feet, else he wanted to be cornered by that briliant mind. Of being stripped down to his last tricks and then finally jumping off the clock tower with only a white cloth as cover to blend in with the civilians and escape. His first encounter with Kudou Shinichi.

At that time, since it had only been their first meeting, he hadn't been able to see the red connection yet, but the second time with Conan made him see it. That meeting left him confused. He's destined to be with a child ten years younger than him? Ha! Even with his tendencies at flirting, he's not a pedophile. Thank you very much. But after the initial denial wore off, he thought back to that night and something made him frown. He had never met the kid prior that night. Not a glimpse or anything but he had been able to see their red connection. So how?

Intrigued, a need for an answer made him go seek the chibi detective. He found out that tailing him himself was a no go. The kid was paranoid. He kept glancing around him whenever he felt eyes on him and he was almost caught several times at the first week of his detective watching. So as a compromise, he made his doves go after the kid instead. But doing those attempts at surveillance proved to be fruitless and only left him with more question than answers and nothing to go with. So instead, he sat down and opened a search engine and hacked though the internet.

Edogawa Conan. Tantei-kun's name is fake —possibly his identity even. Nothing showed up seven years prior to his showing up at the Mouri agency. A birth certificate that could only be called fake by a trained eye —he was nearly fooled but he's always making false files so there's that— and other lack of information concerning Conan made him search though his relatives instead. Mouse clicking vigorously, he made to stop at the name of a far relative. Kudou Shinichi. Kaito frowned. Hadn't the heisei holmes disappeared last year? Kaito was no detective but in relevance to making riddles you had to have known first the logic of solving one. Connections and some theories being made in his head, he continued through his long research.

Two hours of non stop hacking through websites, clicking and tapping over keyboard left Kaito staring blankly at his screen. That couldn't be right. But he's searching for a legendary jewel that was said to grand immortality, could see the supposed legend strings and has a witch for a classmate. What are the odds that he might be correct with this one? Decision made, he settled to wait and find the clue that would prove his hypothesis right.

It was months later of dropped hints after heists that he was finally given the chance to directly ask Conan himself during an unfortunate accidental meet up with the BO.

"You're Kudou Shinichi aren't you tantei-kun?" No more subtle hints he knew the detective would only keep on evading. If he wanted a straightforward answer, he needed to stop with the games.

The detective's eyes glanced at him for a brief moment; searching him and obviously considering his answer before a small bitter smile tugged at his lips. "What would you do about that information Kid?" His voice sounded tired and defeated. He could feel the supposed intangible string waver.

His next move obviously surprised the shrunken detective for he had crouched at his level. His face —even bound with shadows— was close enough to be seen. He didn't know why he had done that at that time —throwing caution to the wind to try to appease his soul mate.

"There. I won't tell you my name yet but here's proof of my face." Grabbing a small hand, he placed it towards his right cheek, just below his monocole. "Go ahead."

After the initial surprise wore off, Kudou stared at him incredulously before tugging harshly.

"Ow ow ow ow! Staap!" the detective frowned, hand still pulling at the skin before letting go. Kid's hand immediately shot up towards his cheek in response, rubbing at the reddened sore spot with a pout as he whined childishly. "Oww.. That hurts! That's not really necessary baka tantei!"

"Oh." Kudou blinked with surprise written all over his face, head tilting to the side. "It's real skin."

"I told you!"

"Oi. You can't just expect me to accept that barou. You disguise really well and I won't put it past you to joke about that."

"So meaan~" His follow up speech was cut off by the first soft and genuine smile Kudou gave him. And that night, on top of a skyscraper, after losing a trail of police and black followers, he knew he had just thrown himself to possible.. _something_ as his heart made to skip a beat under his ribcage.

"Thanks Kid." He's not sure, but he just knew he's doomed.

"...aito! Bakaito!"

"What?" Eyes focusing once more, he blinked as he found his surroundings to be much brighter than before, only to realize that he's standing on the rooftop's door with Aoko impatiently waiting in front of him.

Aoko rolled her eyes, face exasperatedly fond. "Baka. You've zoned out for the last ten or so minutes."

"Huh?" And sure enough, after pulling off Hakuba's pocket watch —"I knew Kuroba took it again"— there's only fifteen minutes left.

"Mou!" She made to grab the stolen watch from Kaito, absently handing it back to Hakuba before ushering him to a small picnic blanket in the shadowed side of the rooftop. "Next time maybe you should tell me who's caught the attention of the idiot magician. You look love struck earlier."

He didn't miss the mischievous grin she sent his way, leaving him stumping down a blush. Kuroba Kaito won't make that ridiculous face. And he's not in love. Where did Aoko get that from? He really should have put up a fight with Aoko and Akako hanging out if she's influencing his best friend like this.

"I didn't Ahoko."

"Keep telling yourself that." She mumbled in a sing-song voice, already pushing him into a seated position before dumping a bento box on his lap and three other identical ones in the middle.

He hadn't had the chance to make a comeback, simply leaving the conversation in that note as the other two made to sit beside them.

His eyes shifted towards his hands again as he was about to open the given lunch. Colors flickering, the sight of the red string made him will them away in a rush as his breath hitched for unknown reasons. Really, of everyone why did it have to be him?


	3. Inverted Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 : Time ticks in the background. It was the start of an inverted count down..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals* thanks for the kudos! 
> 
> Not two weeks in and another chapter! Sorry if it's short but please bear with me. Life's unfair to me right now and I just wrote to be able to let off steam. My thumbs suffered because I'm using mobile again, but at least.. 
> 
> So here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

The room was currently a mass of loud noises and chaos with all of the pranks exploding everywhere, triggered every minute or so that the whole class was left to their own devices for pretty much half the day as Narita-sensei took off in a hurry after seeing the destruction first thing of opening section 3-B's door.

From the corner of his eyes, Kaito could see someone detonate the flashiest and most complicated prank —as complicated as a prank Kuroba Kaito could make without making himself seem more suspicious in the eyes of a certain brit (not that that'll make a difference)— he had set up for the day. Chairs and desks was pulled by an invisible force towards the ceiling where they were stuck upside-down as colorful yarns were strung and woven over his classmates. Someone made to cut a piece, unknowingly setting off the final part of that particular prank as confetti bombs popped and hairstyles were changed with different colored dyes. Not his greatest trick but will do.

Even with the success of his pranks, his mood doesn't seem to have improved. In fact, he just sat in his perfectly normal chair and stared boredly outside, head being supported by a hand over his desk as he watched the leaves fall down the pavement.

Kaito honestly didn't know why he'd been having this mood drop since last week. It was just a small news report cliping detailing of the supposed sighting of the Heisei Holmes, nothing more, nothing less. It's not like he failed in his search of Pandora yet, so why is he moping about when tantei-kun hadn't told him of the antidote?

They're not even close. The newly returned meitaitei doesn't even know him —his civilian identity— aside from heists as Kaitou Kid. Kudou as Conan hasn't even responded to any of his heist invitations recently for the past two months.

Kaito scowled at his left hand's pinky finger at being reminded of Kudou, the red string seeming to glimmer under the sun's light.

The baka detective must really like putting himself in danger. The string nearly snapped yesterday and nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw how nicked and thinly stretched it had become during class!

Honestly, if it wasn't for his impeccable poker face and iron will, he would have rushed out of school to check on the detective. Don't misunderstand his concern. He's only worried whether Kudou had placed himself in line of the black's sight again as a target after having escaped the first attempt on his life via poison. That would make things a lot more complicated if he ever wanted to enlist the other's help regarding his night time quest.

When he saw him next, he'll prank him so hard he'll be traumatized and maybe then he'll think about being careful. But really, it's not like he expected that to happen considering it would take a lot for the detective to be traumatized.

And most definitely not during Kid heists. His critic would just side step most if not every single one of his tricks if not planned and thought out meticulously from the littlest of details. Everytime, he was more or less figured out on the course of the second half of the chase, but that was the most thrilling, exciting and exhilarating part so he couldn't exactly complain with how things work out in their.. now he's being side tracked. As good as the detective can be in his deductions, so is Kid in his magic —which in reality led Kaito to be a very capable magician, but he didn't have to know that. He would surely stump the detective this time around for the next heist.

Mind shifting back towards the passing thought earlier, he considered the pros and cons for a bit. Weighing about his status with the detective and finally stumping down the idea as 'no way'. In addition to endangering his civilian identity, he wouldn't want any more danger to come meitantei's way. Considering their organizations may be one and the same, he would just have to add himself as back-up in the sidelines; waiting in the shadows in case he was needed —rather opposite of Kid's trademark showy and white target but stealth was more needed in those cases unless they needed a distraction of course.

His thoughts halted into a stop as he felt eyes on him then. Not threatening but still there. Scanning outside for a bit and finding none, he turned towards the class once again and found himself looking straight at amused dark red eyes. Akako. He should have known that it was her to begin with. He must have been that distracted to not have recognized the familiar feeling of her gaze.

Kaito nearly rolled his eyes when she made to stand up from her equally normal chair, looking as pristine as she normally is, eyes following her move as she strode over his untouched side of the room. His poker face failed to cover up his raised brow of surprise as those same eyes looking at her almost simultaneously turned back to the chaos. She turned off the glamour. She must be planning on giving him another one of her riddles. Not that he's ungreatful of them per se, but normally they're connected to some misfortune or another.

"Kuroba-kun." She nodded in greeting, eyes twinkling of hushed secrets.

"Akako. Another one?" Not bothering to appear polite, he slumped face first towards his desk, exhaling a large gust of air in the process.

He couldn't see her face right now but he just knew she looked amused, that knowing face that made him irritant pasted on. "Oh? No. But I have a feeling Kid would be making an appearance yet again soon."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"You're Kid."

"You keep saying that." Kaito sighed, peaking through his crossed arms with an annoyed but resigned look. "For the longest time now, I'm telling you I'm not Kid."

It had become the principle of the thing, as both knew he's just denying the accusation as of appearance's sake. Kaito could keep telling it all he likes but he just knew Akako won't be stopping anytime soon. It's honestly troublesome especially whenever Hakuba's within earshot. Those two honestly enjoys ganging up with him too much. How had that even happened?

The witch huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you keep denying it as if you're not. I'm sure Kudou-kun would think so too if he were to see you in the future."

The magician froze, words dying in his mouth and response forgotten. Had she just..?

"The detective? Why would I ever see him in the future?" He made a show of confusion, blinking innocently as he tried to cover up his earlier slip-up.

Akako rolled her eyes. "You know why." She paused, mainly to add suspense which only made him bury his head back his arms. "I've changed my mind. I'm going to leave you a word from Lucifer."

So he's been right after all. "Just say your word and go seduce someone. I'm not in the mood right now for this."

Akako looked on the magician's prone form, contemplating. This had been a long time coming prophecy she'd received a long time ago. The reason why she'd stopped her attempts at trying to sway his attention and thus his heart.

In addition, she now knew of the reason why he's continuously evaded her charms. A strong willed spirit and the existence of a predetermined string of fate. Kuroba Kaito was someone who you'd call an old soul. His fated one, the oldest of the two was probably the reason why her classmate was molded into being. Made with the older soul in mind, to forever complement each other in every and all aspects. Made to forever be entangled into each other's strings. To forever meet in each and every life time like all red strings but with a more solid connection. The real halves to each other if you will.

This was very rare nowadays as most fated souls are hard to come by with the strings being cut by fate itself and remolded. Old connection severed only to be recreated into a new one. This two souls might also receive the same fate as those. Bond severed, being connected with people they won't even end up with.

This had not been what it was in the old days. A red string of fate normally symbolizes a string connection two people shared. A compatibility string for two people and a Platonic love rare between them. Now it had been in reverse. Fate really likes to play with her strings. She must be a cruel mistress indeed.

She opened her mouth, words escaping her mouth with trepidation. Uttering them would set the time tickling. (She's feeling guilty for doing this but she had been delaying the process for some time now. She had become fond of the magician and could only hope that they'd be able to cross this sea of trials.)

Now, how would the two fare in this new game of chase?

"On the place of the fated first meeting, the old interwoven souls will once again meet. The bell will then toll, its sound loud and clear for the heavens to hear its final verdict."

Kaito shivered. It sounded like a very ominous warning. Not good then. He heard the clacking of Akako's shoes as she turn to leave. Silent as it was indoor shoes but eerily loud even with the backdrop of shouts and random activation of pranks still ongoing just beside him.

From the sidelines, the clock struck twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect me in weeks or months time again! (except if i'm feeling creative) Sorry!


	4. Midnight Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream or a memory? The detective woke up to a pleasant (not so pleasant?) surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be longer than planned. My first attempt at long conversations. (I still don't think I'm up to writing multi-chapter standards) Regardless, here!

Shinichi had been six when he first saw the clocktower.

His first trip to Ekoda, and he stopped to stare at the large building in front of him with some curiosity.

"Shin-chan! We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer!"

The six year old turned, snapping out of the trance he seem to have fallen into. "I'll wait for you under that tree over there, Kaa-san. Go on without me." He said, pointing at a nearby park's large blooming Sakura tree.

He didn't know why but he got the feeling that going with his mother isn't the right choice at the moment. It's not a bad feeling, else he wouldn't have agreed to come with her in the first place, but after seeing the tower overhead.. He's still just a kid, but he's trusted his instincts often to know that there must've been some kind of reason behind it. He doesn't think he'd know for sure, but he likes following them nonetheless, as illogical as it may seem to others. (And later himself)

Yukiko blinked, hesitating a bit before offering her son a spare phone that she had on hand in case of emergencies. "You have money with you, right? Just be careful. Okay Shin-chan?"

Shinichi gave a small nod, accepting the phone and tucking it away inside his jean's pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with? Toichi-sensei's bringing his son Kai-chan along too. You two could play and become friends."

"Un! I'll buy myself a book and read over there while waiting for you."

She still looked unconvinced, but conceded nonetheless. "You're a smart boy so I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. Just wait for mama okay? I'll be gone for two hours at most since we're only just having a late lunch. Don't stray too far and call me if you need anything, alright?"

He gave another nod, watching as his mother disappeared into the crowd.

It was strange. The child knew that he had never been here before in his whole life, yet the place seem familiar.. nostalgic somehow.. It was puzzling and confusing how such a place could stir him up to the point of making him stay.

He sighed, feeling content. It sure was a nice spring day.

Shinichi closed his eyes as a gentle wind blew, spreading and stirring more of the falling blossoms of white and pink as it colored his surroundings a soft enticing color. He smiled. He knew he wouldn't regret his decision of staying here as his mother socialized for the afternoon.

And then the moment passed. The six year old opened his eyes, looking over his surroundings for a brief moment before approaching a nearby unoccupied bench which just happens to be under the Cherry blossom he'd pointed at to his mother earlier. Earlier thoughts of the book he's planned on buying out of his mind as his eyes obsered other people go about their lives.

And then he waited..

And waited.

And waited.

And waited..

Hours later when the clocktower struck three and his mother came back to pick him up, he still felt like he was still waiting for something.. someone..

 _Even now._. He thought as the dream faded away with his regaining of consciousness, _I still felt like I've been waiting for the same thing back then.._

The detective woke up.

* * *

 

He could feel his senses returning to himself as the dream —memory?— faded away. Only.. it felt so real to have been a mere dream.

"You're awake." A soft female voice mumbled, sounding a bit surprised as Shinichi stirred from his slumber.

Dizzy and still disoriented from sleep, the detective froze at the voice.

It's not from someone he knew for sure, not the least bit familiar. His body instinctively moved on its own, knowing himself that a stranger's voice could mean a lot of things and danger might not be far off. Had he been captured? What— his myriad of thoughts was abruptly cut off by the sudden pain the movement cased. Fire-like ache spreading through his body and making him dizzy.

Shinichi groaned, wincing as his right hand quickly moved up to clutch his head; the sudden spike of pain making it pound harshly. He felt ready to puke at any moment.

His body was obviously against the sudden movement. Figures.

The earlier voice made a panicked sound, foot steps rushing over as the owner insistently pushed him back down.

"You're injured Kudou-san." The surmised female reprimanded. "It would be best if you don't move and aggravate your wounds any further."

He stopped, body relaxing a bit from his attempt at struggling.

Ah. He must be at the hospital then.

The detective tried to open his eyes a crack to check his surroundings, reassuring himself that he's safe for the time being. He was more than thankful for the lack of blinding white as he did. If those horrid white penetrated his eyes any further, he'd surely be half blind with how his head's sending continuous pain signals to his brain.

"W-what happened?" He asked softly as his voice croaked from lack of hydration, he must be out for more than a day then.

As his eyes adjusted slightly in the darkness (everything's still blurred. It must be the drugs they had injected him earlier on) of the room with the lights out — the only illumination coming from the moon's faint glow streaming through half open curtains— he took notice of the dark sky outside; night, the moon high above the sky with barely any clouds to obstruct the view.

Must be at least less than two weeks till full moon. Shinichi stared at the bright starts hanging beside the large crescent, feeling content. Despite the city's bright lights and smoke, they still managed to shine beautifully. How would they look from a higher and unobstructed vantage point, he wonder. He almost felt jealous of the Kaitou KID's ability to be able to fly freely under them. It must be so nice..

His wayward thoughts were interrupted from going any further with the apparent nurse's response —Hagiwara Ao, from her tag.

"You were shot during a kidnapping case Kudou-san. Just a graze from your side but you did receive a beating —a few cracked ribs and bruises— and a concussion from the kidnapper so you have to stay for at least a day more."

His memories are still a bit fogged up —which was explained by 'concussion'— but he could somewhat gather some bits and pieces now that he's slipping out of sleep's grasp.

(He would need some coffee to be fully functional but this would have to do since he knew the nurse won't be giving him any caffeine while still confined. He's been told that coffee had no nutriets and is not good for recovering patients. He'd like to disagree on that.)

From what he could recall, he'd stumbled upon a kidnapping case by chance. Again. The second one since he came back.

He had been taking a shortcut towards the precinct from Teitan High when he saw them as they entered a warehouse with two small children in tow.

There had been two kidnappers. Identifiable as male from their body construction. The children are both female of about the age of seven, bound and gagged, attempting to struggle out of their hold when a strong blow to the back of their heads made them unconscious.

Shinichi nearly came out of his hiding then and there, barely able to hold himself back from exposing himself and doing an untimely and most definitely dangerous and life hazard rescue. Angered as he is, he needed a plan or he'd just be offering himself to be taken as another hostage.

Phone in hand, he discreetly set his phone on silent as he sent a text on Takagi-keiji's phone.

_"There's a kidnapping case here. Five blocks over the precint near the huge tank, the abandoned warehouse to the east. Send someone over."_

For the meantime, he'd have to check up on those kids and attempt to at least disarm the kidnappers before the police arrived. He's no good just standing here and waiting for rescue when he could just go in himself and help the kids from getting injured further. And who was to say they won't be killed after the transaction's over? He'd seen a lot of those to have him moving from where he sat behind large empty boxes.

Shinichi assessed the building's condition from where he's currently hidden himself. Locked from both entrance and the back door. All windows are shut except from the cracked and shattered ones where some people likely sneaked in for different purposes. Children perhaps to scare themselves, like what the detective boys ought to do back when he's still shrunk.

He didn't use this path very often so he haven't see much of this side of the neighborhood. But, from what he could see now, the warehouse previously housed auto mobile parts of about more than a decade ago, going from some bits still scattered about.

The detective moved along, not letting both the kidnappers and the children out of his sight. What's taking the police so long? These people are bold enough to hold their hostages somewhere near the precint.

And then things got hazy. He couldn't remember much by the way of how he got in but he was sure that he did at some point.

His fogged up brain could recall that he got the children off and running to the escape route he had told them prior the plan. But a third kidnapper had appeared from somewhere just as he had knocked out the two with his tranquilizer watch and a kick to the head with a nearby rubble.

Then there's red.. blood and pain..

He remembered the sound of gun being fired, having himself caught and beaten by a metal pipe just as the sound of police sirens came.

He must have knocked the guy unconscious at some point for before he fell unsconscious, the guy had been sprawled a few feet his right.

..then that dream...

".. ou-san.. Kudou-san!"

Shinichi blinked back from his musings of the case, immediately taking notice of the nurse's waving hand in front of his eyes, trying to catch back his attention. Had she been saying something? He must be coming off as rude to her by now with how unfocused and out of it he is. He laughed sheepishly, muttering an apology.

The female offered an understanding smile, raising up the glass of water —a straw slipped in— which she seem to be holding for a while now. "Here. You must be thirsty after being out for two days."

"Aa. Thank you."

The nurse slowly helped him up into a comfortable sitting position, although she refused to have him hold the glass so he ended up awkwardly taking a sip while she held it for him.

There's something wrong —weird— about her though. She seem oddly familiar. He decided to address his confusion after he had finished quenching his thirst, his voice strong enough without cracking up.

"Excuse me, but.. have I met you somewhere before?"

"Hmm?" The nurse stopped arranging the array of flowers from a bouquet into a vase, turning back towards the supposed patient. "I don't think so. I've seen you from the papers though. You're a fairly respected high school detective after all."

He wasn't convinced by her words in the least. There's just something from her tone that doesn't seem right. Shinichi narrowed his eyes slightly and stared.

She seem tall for a female, about his height at least, fair skin, long wavy hair and a nice face. But outward appearances meant nothing if she's a part of the organization or is someone out for his blood.

She could have drugged him by now, more so with the water earlier. It could be a slow reacting chemical but he's positive to not have drank such (no smell, no taste, no immediate effect at least) or that he had his IV drip dosed by some harmful liquid.

The 'nurse' could've been an organization member in disguise, slipping into the hospital for an order to finish him off, but with all of the above undone..

Besides, he had woken up with her beside his bed already. She could have done something to him by then. May be it through poison, or any other object that could be used for murder.

She hadn't though, so that only left one thing..

Shinichi sighed, a bit peeved but relieved nonetheless as he slumped back on the bed's headboard. "I'm not a kid anymore you know."

Hagiwara-san looked confused but the detective won't buy that facade. You could only do so much after you're busted. "You're lucky I'm injured right now or I'd kick you in the face KID."

The response he got was a grin that belonged on the phantom thief's face, sharp and full of amusement. It was a bit disturbing to see that expression on a female's face to be honest. An expression that would no doubt make the task force bent on capturing him shiver in fear as they redied themselves from an onslaught of magic tricks.

The exposed thief spoke, voice deep and mocking. "Took you long enough Tantei-kun."

Shinichi gave him a deadpanned look, bemused. Resilient from drugs as he had become after the antidote, some could still manage to knock him off balance with large dosages especially when they reacted enough to the chemicals still in his blood stream.

KID's grin widened, unperturbed by the detective's reaction. He reached for the chair beside the hospital bed, and sat on it backwards; resting his arms on the backrest and lazily placed his chin above his crossed arms.

The detective's brow twitched. "At least change out of that disguise, barou. You're still wearing a skirt and it's creepy seeing your smirk with that voice on a female's face."

KID chucked —definitely amused then— before promptly dropping a smoke bomb and doing as he was told. In seconds he was in his custom white, position and poise the same as before the change.

"Aw. You're no fun Meitantei."

"Hagiwara." He started, not bothering to comment about him being 'no fun'. "I should have known it's a hint. 'Bush clover' and 'meadow'." He knew those eyes looked familiar. KID must have foregone contacts. (Not that he's sure indigo's his real eye color but he's seen the magician enough times with them on to hazard a guess.)

The thief shrugged, eyes bright. "The drug the doctors injected you must be strong, adding that concussion of yours it's only natural for you to be unable to recognize me at first glance."

"If I hadn't recognized you sooner, you'd be sporting a bruise right now baka. Injured or not, I'd kick you hard in the face." The wince he got was satisfying in itself.

"But seriously tentei-kun," The thief sighed, smirk softening into an upset frown. "You didn't notify me that the scary chibi-chan has finally made a cure. I've been worrying for months why you've suddenly vanished. Then the next time I hear something about you from the division one —aside from the news— was that you've been involved in a kidnapping case and nearly got bludgeoned. Geez. And you're wondering why I'm making a visit."

Shinichi blinked, "Don't tell me you're really worried about me." It was a bit surprising. After all, it wasn't everyday that the phantom thief blatantly admits—without teasing— to being concerned to detectives.

For as long as he knew the thief —had it been two years already since the clocktower heist?— that was the most he had heard him spoke so far in regards to his thoughts. The magician had always been a mystery to him with his facade and half truths. Though recently he seemed to be opening up to him whenever they've been alone.

If he was honest with himself, that was more than a bit gratifying —and surprising. It meant that the magician trusted him enough to a certain point at least. That was more than anyone could hope for, Shinichi included.

"And you haven't been coming to my heists recently. It's really boring with only Tantei-san and Nakamori-keibu, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi knew a change of topic when he saw one, but he reluctantly let it go when an important subject was brought up. He still gave KID a look though; telling him without words that he won't be letting go of the topic next time.

"I can't exactly go as Kudou Shinichi when the invitations are clearly for Edogawa Conan."

"Why not?"

Is KID serious? The detective stared at him long and hard, trying to deduce whether the thief was honestly confused and unable to grasp the meaning behind his words or just playing around. When he deemed that 'yes, he's serious' only did he gave him an incredulous look, eyebrows raised.

"You're serious." He said, disbelief seeping through his tone.

The magician blinked, "What?"

Shinichi nearly face palmed at the obliviousness of the thief. Seriously. And he's supposed to be his rival which he hadn't been able to catch for so long.

"Barou. I'm a homicide detective, if you didn't know that already. I wasn't supposed to get involved with thieves."

"Why not? You've already gone to a heist once, right? The clocktower?"

"I'm not supposed to be there." He's really tempted to kick him. "I was just riding that helicopter with Megure-keibu for the sake of experience when news about a thief about to steal the clocktower reached us. I'm intrigued enough to go over. Whoever announces that they'd steal a clocktower must be somewhat of a lunatic or a cocky idiot. Who does that anyway?"

The thief was about to open his mouth, most likely to refute but he cut him off. "I didn't know that was you though, so I got a bit callous in handling the situation by firing on the banner."

It was a bit embarrassing on his part, but he's not exactly good at apologizing so he settled for avoiding the other's eyes at the moment, feeling uneasy.

"It was only sometime after the Black Pearl that I've connected you as the same thief back then. So unless I receive a personal invitation I won't be able to come."

That.. KID processed the information for a bit longer before bursting into laughter.

The information made a lot more sense and he was both relieved that the detective hadn't just grown tired of chasing him and at the same time feeling stupid because they have been waiting for the other to make a move for a long time now. No wonder Tantei-kun kept giving him a look.

Shinichi was taken aback by the sudden burst, but let out a few chuckles of his own at the epiphany of the thief. Amused and exasperated at the other's antics.

"And you can't exactly tag along with Suzuki-chan to the heists old man Jirokichi hosted because she's still mad at you about Mouri-chan."

"Stalker." To be fair, he had seen the occasional dove flying about even back as Conan and had more often than not attempted to lose them. Seems like some information still reached the thief's ears.

KID gave a large grin, nonplussed and looking proud despite his accusation. "I'll forgive you for pulling the trigger on me if you attended the next heist."

The moron's enjoying himself entirely too much with his earlier reaction. "Who needs your forgiveness, baka. I certainly don't." He countered.

The magician shrugged, moving to stand up. "I'm not mad about that just so you know. But do come next time. It would be more lively to have Kudou Shinichi running after me than some midget who could barely catch up."

Shinichi's brow twitched. Midget huh. He gave in and rolled his eyes, decidedly ignoring the jab at his shrunken form. "Adrenaline junkie."

"That I am!" The thief grinned that infuriating smirk of his, bowing down into a showman's bow. "Well then, till next time Tantei-kun!" And then he was gone with a puff of smoke.

This might be a bit risky, going to a heist as himself with the Black still on the lose but..

The detective sighed, feeling drained all of a sudden after dealing with the thief.

His eyes flickered over the vase KID had been arranging earlier in contemplation. Must be from the thief himself. His vision was focused enough to see its contents, the drug being slowly washed out of his system to recognize the flowers displayed.

The bright orange snapdragons were a wonderful contrast against the bold and vibrant backdrop of purple lisianthus and more snapdragons of a lighter violet shade. A few bicolored orange/red tulips and some ruscus were artfully arranged with all the other flowers against a sapphire colored trumpet vase.

Grace, strength, deviousness for the snapdragons, appreciation for the lisianthus, thoughfulness for ruscus, and the tulips.. tulips meant a lot of things but they're leaning towards love of the variety so he wouldn't think much of that. The thief must be teasing him for adding those.

A small note on the side caught his attention after. Shinichi maneuvered his body enough to be able to reach it without aggravating his injuries, reading the note before shaking his head with a slightly fond sigh.

\---

_Try not to run into too much trouble._  
_I'll be anticipating you in the next heist Meitantei._

_-Kaitou KID (doodle)_

\---

Well, that's a personal invitation to the next heist over there. He couldn't have stopped the grin even had he tried to.

He's not entirely too sure about being able to attend with how swamped he is with cases —his luck— and school work but he could try at the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the Kudos and reviews! I'm feeling overwhelmed but I'll do my best for next chapters. It might take a while though, the usual weeks to months so.. Ta!


	5. With Eyes at Half Mast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an olive branch was held out when you least expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something as proof that I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry for the year long absence but everything's piling up high that I haven't even been on my tumblr for months. Updates will be long in between but I won't abandon this fic so.. yeah. on with the story ~

Trying did went a long way from what Shinichi had already expected, but that doesn't necessarily mean that being prepared would spare him the fatigue when all was said and done.

The Heisei Holmes nearly staggered on his way towards the front gates of his house, exhaustion clear on his face and body from the slightly slumped shoulders down to the mildly uneven gait —obvious now as he was still recuperating from his injuries a week before. Free of the facade he's started to wear ever since he came back.

It made him wonder sometimes of why he had been so determined to go back to his former life after the Conan incident happened, when he knew himself that the life in the spotlight had started to feel less glamorous and more of a nuisance as things progress. It hadn't been much of an annoyance at first when he still basked in all the praise, being a bit of a show off and arrogant himself. (That much he would admit, but he's definitely not as bad as what Sonoko makes it out to be.)

He's the son of his parents after all. He's bound to get something from them if not his mother's exaggerated flair for theatrics —all those disguises are proof enough— and their desire to go trotting all over the globe.

He hadn't minded the attention that much and even basked in it. Shinichi could only remember it vaguely as if had been much longer than the two years it had been but he could still look back and recall that a little before the stint at Tropical Land, he had started to withdraw off from the center stage. It was as if he instinctively knew or was starting to realize the _real_ dangers of what being a detective entails for himself and thus everyone else around him.

Then he'd been abruptly pushed out of it and barely came out alive. Something of a bitter pill he's forced to swallow —literally— as everything came crashing down around him while he persevered and willfully pushed his way out of the whole mess he's created himself. He had been so careless and so full of himself back then but he couldn't seem to regret everything else that followed.

A very much abrupt but necessary eye opener, if you will.

The Shinichi from then and now are vastly different. Still the same mind and face but much more humbled from the times he's been ignored as a child and less arrogant. He's learned to appreciate a lot of things, became much more world weary and aware. But most of all, sixteen year old Shinichi wouldn't bother to care for a world famous thief that much since the circumstances wouldn't coincidence at all.

He might have thought KID to be a mystery back at the clocktower heist, took a step back once he cracked the code left at the face of the clock and understood the thief's aim but it might not go beyond that. He already knew that the truth he always seek aren't always just that —Law, life and much else aren't just painted in strokes of plain black and white. But he's much aware of that now, could look behind the front and see a much larger picture than before; understand that there's more to everything than what is seen on the surface and even explore and consider a lot of possibilities the old him won't.

Experience really could make or break a person, and Shinichi definitely didn't make it out unscathed. He might eventually turn out to be the same at the end even had Conan not happened, but in his own opinion, the path that led to now was undeniably something he wouldn't change for anything.

Ran once said that he's somewhat changed but not. She just doesn't know the entirety of how much, that is.

Which led to where Shinichi is now. Tired and nearly dead on his feet as he let loose of the masks once inside the safety of his home.

Sighing, the detective leaned back on his front door, head thumping softly against wood as he closed his eyes to _breathe_ for just a moment. Really, how had he done this before? And it hasn't even been a week after he'd landed himself in the hospital that the media shark went wild once more when they caught wind of the Kaitou KID's visit on a potential rival. Why can't they just give him a break? Nearly a month now since it got out that he's back and things doesn't seem to be winding down.

Ugh. He's starting to hate his life.

Although..

Forcing himself away from his lax position by the genkan, Shinichi took one step away from the door to take off his shoes in exchange for a pair of comfortable slippers, stopping short of neatly arranging his shoes when he heard a soft chirp just above his head.

Looking up from where he was half crouched by the entrance hall, he spotted a white dove perched by the coat stand. It looked at him with its beady black eyes and fluffed up its wings with an excited coo once it noticed that it finally got Shinichi's attention.

Blinking, the blue eyed teen stared incomprehensibly at the small bird, drawing up blank for a few seconds before letting loose of a mildly exasperated sigh, lips twitching up without his consent as his brain finally caught up and recognized what the presence of the dove entails.

The dove cooed once more before flapping its wings and flying over to him once he straighten himself up, happily moving over to Shinichi's outstretched hand and leaning in when he hesitantly reached out his other hand to stoke its well groomed feathers.

"So your master sent you?"

Aki-chan, —he's pretty sure it's her considering KID mostly sends her after him in the conclusion of the Memories Egg heist— nodded her head as if she perfectly understood what he meant before fluttering over towards the living room.

Curious enough, Shinichi trailed after her inside the room, almost simultaneously spotting her and the card that lay serenely on top of the coffee table, the white in contrast to the table's dark color.

Well, who knows. There might be hope for him just yet.

* * *

 

"Another love letter, Kudou-kun?"

So caught up with the briliant and puzzling challenge that the heist note presented, Shinichi barely had time to feel the new presence in the room before the speaker made themselves known.

Blinking himself out of the intense focus he's fallen into, he turned a confused gaze towards the girl standing a few feet away, arms crossed and a knowing glint just behind that bored facade.

"What letter?"

Shaking her head at his response, Haibara huffed, looking a bit peeved.

"Never you mind. You won't even know it even if it bit you on the nose." Ignoring the indignant 'oi' that came after, she gave him and the dove perched on his shoulder a /look, raising an eyebrow as if to make a point.

"That aside, you do remember that you're supposed to come over at Hakase's an hour ago right?" The sentence was worded out as a question but the tone used was bemused and flat.

Oh damn. He'd nearly forgotten that he was supposed to have his weekly check up with Haibara today. It was something the both of them had agreed on after taking the final antidote all those weeks ago when he was still weak, thoughts fogged up and disoriented. He couldn't risk any side effects suddenly popping out on him just as he was starting to have his life back. He hasn't missed an appointment since.

An awkward cough. "Well.."

"That's what I thought."

"This is ridiculous." Mumbling under her breath, the blonde sighed. "At least charge your phone." She pointedly nodded her head towards the device lying prone and mostly useless by the detective's left elbow. "People will surely get concerned if you don't show up and forgot to send a message. Knowing Ran-san, she'll surely break your door down just to knock some sense into you when that happens."

Wincing at the painful imagery that came up at Haibara's words, Shinichi groaned.

"Alright, alright. Geez, no need to play mind games just because I got quite caught up in something." The knowing smirk he got in response was creepy and something he could live without seeing, but he didn't comment out loud lest he be suicidal enough to inquire the wrath of the satan's spawn just before the series of weekly tests she'll be doing later.

She's sadistic enough without the syringe, and with more material to use in her lab.. The detective barely supressed a shiver at the thought.

Even with the chaos his life is turning out to be at the moment, he hadn't worked hard to get his body back just to fall in the hands of some vengeful evil scientist. The Black Organization still needs to be put behind bars and then there's a certain moonlight thief for him to chase after.. Nope. He'll pass.

Stepping closer towards the desk he's been laboring for the previous hour or so, Haibara hummed in consideration, eyes skimming over notes and various sources scattered over the usually tidy area with a disbelieving air.

Shinichi leaned back slightly, abruptly self conscious all of a sudden with that dead panned stare directed at him.

"..What?"

"Hmm?" Haibara blinked innocently up at him, looking for all like the sweet child she masquerade as, but he wasn't fooled. If anything, he just felt more disturbed. She's definitely doing that on purpose just to get a reaction out of him since the both of them already knew it wouldn't work. He just knew it.

"We better get going then." She gave the white dove one last amused look without elaborating any further before turning, moving to walk out the way she came. "The kids will be here soon and you won't have time to work out the rest of the heist note if we start any later. Hurry it up or I might just miss a vein."

Feeling bemused at the confusing turn of events, Shinichi made to quickly gather the mess of papers in a pile, closing his laptop with a soft click and plugging in his phone. Give it to Haibara to leave him out of the loop so he could figure it out himself.

Not wanting to be her lab rat for the day, the detective stood from where he had been sitting hunched over clues to stretch, rubbing at his sore neck before following after the not-child and setting off Aki-chan on a nearby window on the way out so she could fly back to her master.

Why are the people in his life so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this turned out fine since I haven't written anything for a long time but I still like Haibara's appearance nonetheless. And gosh! Thanks for being patient with me. I'm not expecting for the story to have a bunch of favs and follows to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> like the story so far? send me kudos or a small comment for motivation! <3


End file.
